


Rough Patch

by KittenHero



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Mental Health Issues, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenHero/pseuds/KittenHero
Summary: You're currently going through a rough patch in your life. and your apartment has fallen into disrepair. You go back to your place to find a surprise waiting for you in apartment.





	Rough Patch

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there AO3! 
> 
> This is the first fic I'm posting here. I figured I might as well share some of more works instead of letting them collect dust in my computer. 
> 
> This is something I wrote a while back while I needed a little mental pick me up. It's short and sweet and I hope you enjoy it.

Life was kind of ‘meh’ right now. You were just existing, and that was it. A couple weeks ago you fell into this funk and there was no end in sight. You’d barely seen your friends and classes were just a blur. You honestly weren’t sure how you were feeding yourself every night. You just weren’t feeling like yourself and nothing was making it better.

You gripped your backpack’s straps a little harder and bit your lip as you walked into your building. You just felt so damn lost. Tears started to well up in your eyes. Fingers crossed, you hoped you wouldn’t cry in till you reached your apartment.

You drifted up the stairs to your apartment.

“I need a nap,” you mumbled under your breath grabbing your keys in one hand and wiping your face with the other. You managed to unlock the door and…

There was your friend Lance standing in the middle of apartment. He was wearing a headscarf and an apron. He looked just as stunned as you felt then he smiled wide at you.

“Hey, you’re home!” He dropped the garbage bag he had been holding and started walking towards you.

You walked in and closed the door behind you, “What are you doing here? How’d you even get in?”

“You gave me an emergency key to your apartment and I felt like this was an emergency.”

You cocked your head to the side in confusion, “Emergency?”

“Well,” He took off your back pack and placed it by his side, “I haven’t seen to you in weeks and your apartment is becoming a bio-hazard zone.” You took a look around with the critique in mind. God, this place really had become a pigsty, huh? Dishes filled the sick. Dirty laundry was scattered across the floor and there was a pile on your couch. A few pizza boxes were piled on the counter. You looked over at the open windows realizing that, man you hadn’t open them in forever.

“Yeah…”

“And now that you’re here, you can help me clean up.” He threw an arm around your shoulder and guided you farther into your mess. This was kind of embarrassing. You didn’t want anyone to see you like this. Yet, here was Lance standing in your piles of trash. He didn’t need to be included in your problems.

“Um....you don’t have to do this. I appreciate you like starting to clean and everything but like, I can take care of it from here. You probably have other stuff to do so- “

“I actually cleared my schedule specially for this. Look,” He turned you towards him and pressed both him hands into your shoulders, “I’m not going to pretend I know exactly what’s going on with you. All I know is you’ve basically fallen off the face of the planet. No one’s been able to get in contact with you.”

You stared at your feet. You didn’t need the reminder.

Lance continued, “But…whatever is going on, I want to help you. I can’t possible know feeling but I know that _something_ is wrong. I feel like this is a way I can help just a little bit.  Also I put a batch of cupcakes in the oven and I want one soooo…”

You sniffled a bit.

“I’m sorry…”, His eyebrow furrowed.

You held up your hands, “No, no it’s not that I just think I really needed you right now.”

“Oh!” He raised an eyebrow at you and smirked.

“Oh my god,” You pushed him a little, a small smile on your face, “Not like that. So um what should I do?”

“What do you feel like you can do?”

You took a quick look around and wiped your wet hands on your pants, “Dishes.”

And so you started the dishes. The two of you worked pretty slowly (You were and tired and for as gun-ho about cleaning as he’d seemed, Lance was pretty lazy). About a third of the mess had been cleaned by the time the cupcakes were done. “We’ll have one each and get back to work” quickly turned into sitting on the floor marathoning cheesy rom-coms and over-the-top action movies. You felt you could breathe a little better knowing that, at least, the dishes were done and the floors were mopped.

You still were a bit out of it but having Lance’s warm arm around you was nice. Having Lance around you nice. Sitting here now you started to realize how much you missed him out of everyone. He was, you’d never say it to his face, sort of kind of funny. He as a pro-cuddler. He also filled the conversations when you couldn’t. He was a fantastic dancer. He’d always drop everything when he knew someone was in serious trouble. He tried, he was determined, he was…actually pretty cute. You really liked him the more you thought about it.

You snuggled in a little closer and he tightened the arm he had around you.

“So I figured we tackle a bit more tomorrow? It’s a Saturday so I know you have no plans.” Lance yawned and leaned his head on yours.

“Rude,” You mumbled into his chest, for someone falling asleep he heart was beating really fast.

“Hey, it’s true though. Tell me it’s not true.”

You flicked him on the arm,” You’re true, that doesn’t mean it wasn’t rude though.”

“Ow,” He breathed then pulled back to look at you, “Is tomorrow okay?”

“I can do that, I think.”

“Well I’ll be here 6:00am on the dot regardless,” He grinned and started to get up. Panic spread through you.

“Your leaving?”

“Do you want to stay?”, the two of you just looked at each other. There wasn’t a smirk on his face. Lance seemed kind of serious, he bit his lip. You felt your face starting to heat up a bit. You really didn’t want him to leave and it didn’t seem like he wanted to either.

“Could you stay?”

He paused then said, “Only if I can choose the next movie.”

“Deal.” He smiled and you picked at the cuff of your pants. He sat back down and the two of you snuggled up just like you had before.

“Wait…what’s wrong with my taste in movies?”

“They’re really…”

“The next word of your mouth better be good.”

“I was going to say incredibly awful and cheesy but…”

“How. Dare. You. You’re sleeping on the couch.”

“Hold up, Did I have a chance to sleep on the bed?”

“Oh my god, stop.”

 “You know you love me.”

 

 

 


End file.
